


Believing

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [24]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, past harley and joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I wanted to show you before, but I wasn’t sure that you would believe me.”





	Believing

**Author's Note:**

> For the Livejournal comm [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) prompt: soulmates.

She had her first shift at Arkham Asylum finding her soulmate in the smile of one of the patients and almost immediately fell head over heels in love, going as far as to turn to a life of crime and break her soulmate out of his prison. 

For many years, she stuck with him. He was her soulmate, so he obviously loved her right? It had taken her too long to realize it was all a facade, one she believed because she had been so desperate to meet her soulmate.

She wiped the tears forming in her eyes. Even though it had been years since the final break up, it still hurt. 

“Harley?”

Harley looked up to see Pamela walking towards her. She had always felt a draw towards the other woman and felt her heart beat a little faster as she drew near. She hid the numbers back behind a thick bracelet. 

Pamela saw the movement and sat down next to Harley, pulling up her sleeve and showing the date on her wrist. Harley’s eyes widened when she saw it matched her own. “He wasn’t the only one you met that day, Harley.” Pamela dropped her arm and Harley looked up at her. “I wanted to show you before, but I wasn’t sure that you would believe me.”

Harley gave her a soft smile and leaned against her, turning to look over the city again. “I know you would never hurt me, Red.”


End file.
